


Love is 3

by Melissa1214



Series: Love is [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: Love is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821196
Kudos: 1





	Love is 3

第三章

山下智久有时候也会向龟梨和也吐槽小时候的趣事，比如自己想看[七龙珠]但是妹妹想看[傻瓜殿下]和妹妹抢电视，自己只是对她吼了一句“你去楼上！”，结果妹妹就哭了，最后当然是被大人大骂一顿，有时候明明不是自己的错，也会引来大人的责骂，这大概就是哥哥的作用吧。于是龟梨和也就吐槽自己在家总是帮哥哥们跑腿，以前帮哥哥们买杂志都是龟梨和也的差事，有一次去买的时候刚好卖完了没有买到，回家之后哥哥只是沉默的给了龟梨和也一个抱枕塞到衣服里面，然后就是一顿胖揍。说完之后两个人都同情的看着对方。

因为山下智久和龟梨和也感情迅速升温，引起了赤西仁的不满，两个好朋友竟然背着自己一起玩还不带上自己，于是赤西仁吵吵闹闹的说要三个人一起玩，不能丢下自己。

不管是两个人一起玩还是三个人一起玩，似乎都有不同的乐趣，山下智久和龟梨和也一起玩的时候似乎都比较安静，两个人就算在同一个空间互相做着自己的事也不会有必须要和对方说点什么的尴尬，和赤西仁一起的时候，两个人总是在吵吵闹闹，重复吵架和好这样的一个过程，但多半时候，山下智久是不会主动道歉的，都是等着赤西仁过去安慰他。但是三个人一起玩的时候，赤西仁大大咧咧吵吵闹闹的耍白痴总是能逗得龟梨和也大笑不止。

提着大小不同的购物袋，三个人走在涉谷街头，都觉得有点饿了，逛街也是一件体力活。在便利店买了一些吃的，三个人在路边吃了起来。

山下智久拿着新鲜出炉的烤饼，刚放进嘴边就被烫得赶紧吐了出来，一边的赤西仁看到山下智久的窘样大笑，龟梨和也倒是马上把自己的饮料递了过去，山下智久想也没想的拿起就喝。

“没事吧？”龟梨和也担心的问道

“啊…有事，我的舌头没知觉了”山下智久欲哭无泪，顺便给了一边还在嘲笑自己的损友赤西仁一个白眼。

“那多喝一点冷饮缓解一下吧”

“谢啦”山下智久拿着龟梨和也递过来的饮料，直接就着吸管咕噜咕噜的喝起来，完全不在乎这根吸管是龟梨和也刚刚喝过的。

两个人似乎对这样的事习以为常，并没有觉得有什么不对，就连一边的赤西仁也没有察觉。

那段时间，除了录节目彩排的时候在一起，私下的时间三个人也会聚在一起，有时候一起去逛街，有时一起去吃拉面，或者只是骑着自行车到处乱逛。三个人都会到对方家里吃饭留宿，交换衣服饰品也是再平常不过的事情，但山下智久和龟梨和也已经到了妈妈们都会问，“你们还知道哪个才是自己家吗？”这样的程度。

麻婆豆腐是山下妈妈的拿手料理，也是山下智久最喜欢的一道菜。但龟梨和也不太能吃辣，不一会就被辣出了汗，拿起水杯大口大口的喝着水。

“龟梨君，我告诉你哦，小时候每次和妈妈出去逛街，看到那种附赠玩具的零食，哥哥都会缠着妈妈要买哦，但是他只是想要里面的玩具，零食什么的全部都是给我吃掉的！而且还会把玩具都放在小箱子里锁好，然后在洗澡的时候带着玩具一起玩哦”山下莉奈在吃饭的时候向龟梨和也大爆料哥哥的事。

“闭嘴！莉奈，信不信我揍你！”被妹妹当面说出自己小时候的事，山下智久因为害羞，为了能让妹妹闭嘴，只能口头上威胁一下。

“小智！”山下妈妈只能出来制止。

“啊？原来山P小时候还有这样的事啊？哈哈哈”听到爆料的龟梨和也倒是乐不可支“诶？那那些玩具后来怎么样了？”

“啰嗦，早就不知道去哪里了啦…”山下智久越回答声音越小，气鼓鼓的他只能对着面前的麻婆豆腐发起了进攻，快速的把麻婆豆腐扒到自己碗里，塞进嘴里，那样子就像一只仓鼠。

好可爱，龟梨和也不由得在心里发出了呐喊！

“小智小时候经常起不来床，都是要我早上把他从床上挖起来，然后一边嘴里念着[好困好困好困]一边不知不觉就把衣服穿好洗漱完了，所以早上经常会忘记拿东西，丢三落四的”山下妈妈也开始爆料起来。

“……”对于妈妈的爆料，山下智久不能说什么，于是继续埋头吃饭，等回过神来，大家发现麻婆豆腐已经被他吃光了。

“哈哈哈哈”龟梨和也又是一阵轻笑

“笑什么，从明天早上开始，你负责叫我起床！哼！我吃完了！”说完山下智久气鼓鼓离开了饭桌。

“啊？不是吧！”

饭后，龟梨和也主动帮忙山下妈妈收拾了餐桌加洗碗，虽然山下妈妈一再说龟梨和也是客人，怎么好意思麻烦客人做这些事，但龟梨和也非常坚持。

“阿姨，我在家也经常做这些家务的，而且经常来打扰，应该多帮忙才是”龟梨和也一边熟练的洗着碗一边和山下妈妈说着话。

“我家小智要是有你一半乖巧懂事就好了”山下妈妈慈爱的看着龟梨和也

“山P其实只是有时候比较害羞不善于表达而已，总有一天他会长大的”

“kame,去散步吧”

夜幕低垂，两个人在山下家附近的公园散步，其实也没有什么特别想去的地方，有时只是在马路上随便乱逛，有时候就是去便利店买点零食，其实山下智久只是享受这种和龟梨和也两个人安安静静一起走在路上的时光，想和他分享自己从小到大走过的路，那些自己珍惜的景色。或许是龟梨和也的温柔体贴让他想起了小时候照顾自己的邻居家姐姐。那种在自己寂寞的时候，总是会陪伴在自己身边的那份安心感。

散步完回来以后，龟梨和也很自然的在山下智久家留宿了。山下智久家有龟梨和也备用的洗漱用品。睡衣什么的，穿山下智久的就好了。

洗完澡以后，山下智久趴着享受着龟梨和也的头部按摩，不知不觉就睡着了，龟梨和也帮山下智久盖好被子，躺在旁边的棉被上也进入了梦乡。

早上被窗外的阳光照醒的时候，龟梨和也还有点恍惚，不是自己熟悉的卧室，但压在自己身上的大腿还有大腿主人的睡颜却让龟梨和也清醒了过来。

两人的脸离得很近，山下智久长而浓密的睫毛就像扇子一样，随着呼吸轻轻的颤抖。可爱精致的脸一副毫无防备的样子，让龟梨和也忍不住想恶作剧。

“山P，起床啦！起床啦！太阳晒屁股啦！”龟梨和也大声的在山下智久耳边喊道。

“唔……吵死啦！……”山下智久转身用棉被包住头继续睡。

“今天还要录制节目哦，快迟到了”

“困死了……我不想起床……”虽然嘴上这样说着，但山下智久皱着眉睁开了眼睛。“我不想起床，唔……不想起床嘛”山下智久转身抱住龟梨和也撒起娇来。

山下智久一撒娇，龟梨和也就没辙了，只能摸摸他的头。撒完娇以后，山下智久终于不舍的从棉被里爬了起来。

“你们俩好慢啊”赤西仁在排练厅抱怨道，嘴上都能挂个油桶了。

山下智久什么话也没说，一副还没睡醒的样子。

“仁，等很久了吗”

“小龟，我跟你说哦，昨天我看了……”赤西仁搭着龟梨和也的肩，一边眉飞色舞的说着昨天的事，一边和龟梨和也走远了。山下智久只是看着他们俩渐渐走远的背影。

“山下，在发什么呆呢”生田斗真走过来拍了拍山下智久的背。

“啊，没事，去排练吧”


End file.
